With You
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: They forgave him, he didn't know why, he never asked for it, he knew he didn't deserve it, but he wanted to try, to show them he had changed, prove that he was better, because of them, for them, and for himself. They never expected him, they were happy, just them, but they began to wonder, would they be happier with him? HP/HG/DM triad.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes I'm starting another in-progress story, it was an idea that refused to go away until I started writing it, I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **As with all my stories there will be adult themes and language, this isn't going to change, this story is rated M for a reason, be aware. I do not suggest children read it.

You should also be aware that this is NOT a Ron and Ginny friendly story, there will be a lot of Ron, Ginny, and to a minor extent Molly and Dumbledore bashing in this story, if that offends you or you don't like it, for goodness sake don't read it just to complain about it later when it happens. I'll ignore you if you do.

The Broken

* * *

Prologue:

The setting sun was warm on her face as she raised it to the sky, it was the last day of summer and she was finally going home, not that she didn't love the house she'd grown up in as a child but without her parents it was little comfort and ever since the end of her first year at the school it had never really been home not like the walls of that castle. A feeling and a bond that had grown deeper when she had helped to rebuild the ruin it had been left after the battle. When she witnessed not for the first time the sentience of the ancient building, as it worked with them to ease putting it back together.

Many of her yearmates would be returning to the school to make up for the year they'd all but, in most cases, missed during the first and last year of Voldemort's short lived reign of Wizarding Britain. The Headmistress, her mentor, her mother figure in the wake of her formative years had informed her that had things not been what they were last year she'd have been made Head Girl and it was her distinct pleasure to be able to afford it to her now, since she had agreed to the invitation to finish her education.

It hadn't exactly been a hard choice to make, after a painful week at the Burrow with the Weasley's in which her and Ron had a falling out. She hadn't spoken to him since. She stayed close to Harry, they'd become so much closer than they thought they ever would that time on the run, especially after Ron had left them. They had always been there for one another, no matter the problems the trio had, she and him had always stuck by one another. He was so much more to her than her best friend, they loved one another on a level nobody else around them understood, as long as the other was happy, they were happy, it was that closeness that had driven the jealousy that had effectively in one fell swoop ended both his relationship with Ginny and her relationship with Ron. While the rest of the family held no ill will towards the duo, with the exception of maybe Molly, they had decided it was better to just stay away from the house where they'd stayed countless summers, and generally well out of the public eye except when necessary at her family home in Hampstead.

Warm arms came around her shoulders, an embrace she knew well by now, "Are you ready for tomorrow Mi?" He asked his deep voice came from above her as he placed a light kiss to her curls.

"As I'll ever be I suppose, I'm happy we're going home, but, I'm not so sure I'm ready to be away from you." She sighed leaning back against his solid form and letting his scent sooth her in the warm evening air.

"Mi, I'm going to be right there, I'll always be right there." He said softly his arms tightening. Their dynamic had irrevocably changed, when, they weren't certain, but after everything something that for most of their lives had been an almost sibling like love evolved, somewhere, somehow, they'd fallen and it had been as easy as breathing.

"I know, I didn't mean that you wouldn't be, I meant this, us, our quiet bubble, I'll be somewhere else in the castle at night, not the tower, not your arms. Yes I miss everyone, I'll be happy to see all of them again, but, I'll miss coming to you at night. Hell as it is I don't know who I'll be living with this year, I've not the faintest clue who the Head Boy is and Minnie refuses to tell me until I meet them on the train." She rambled, all her thoughts spilling forth, she couldn't hold back from him.

He turned her in his arms and lifted a hand to gently tilt her head to look at him, Hermione gave in easily looking into his deep emerald orbs, "Everything will be alright, if anyone can get through what this year holds for us its you, I'm never far, you know that, whenever you call I'm there, nobody and nothing else matters, we will always be us." He placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and beaming down at her.

"You're right, you always know what to say Harry Potter, c'mon, dinner should be ready by now." She replied with a soft smile of her own kissing his nose and slipping easily around to grasp his hand turning him to face the house from the back yard, hearing him chuckle behind her, her grin grew as she led him into the kitchen to check her roast. She was happy, they were happy, it was them against the world. Neither foresaw the events that would soon pass to disrupt that.

* * *

He walked from the study that had once been her father's to the glass door leading to the back yard of her family home and looked on at her in wonder as she faced the sunset standing in the gardens she'd tended vigorously to to return them to their former glory in a beautiful violet sundress that hung just so on her petite, lithe figure, its skirts fluttering lightly in the warm breeze of the late summer afternoon. The hurt they'd faced to reach this level of bliss and contentment no longer weighing on him as much as it once had. She was all that mattered.

He just gazed at her entranced, he knew what she was thinking about, he had been as well, what led them here holed up, away from everything that happened in the aftermath of his defeat of Voldemort. It had only taken a week before it had happened. They were at the Burrow that week when everything came to a head, there had been something, he wasn't sure, that had been changing between them for some time, they were so close, closer now than they'd been before everything that had happened that year, that time alone, but they were each happy, they thought, with their respective partners, but that closeness had also been the thing that broke it all.

One bad row with Ron and she'd naturally come to him, just as she had in the past, but there was a sense of finality to it this time that there hadn't been before. It was as she cried into his arms that Ginny had walked in and ranted at the sobbing girl in his arms, arguably in defense of her brother, but had taken it to a personal level when he had shifted to shield her from the younger witch's wrath. The rest of the family held nothing against them, knowing the temperament of the two youngest of their number, and how pigheaded they could be when they were wrong. They'd decided though, to stay away, only having contact enough in so far as it was needed in public, and when every able bodied person had helped in the rebuild.

The Headmistress had been a frequent visitor, instead of owling their letters she'd brought them with her to tea one day. She took him aside at one point when Hermione had gone to refresh the kettle to tell him in confidence that he was "a Head Boy" this coming year, but he hadn't yet gotten around to telling the opposite party because of the way the older woman had phrased it, and how no matter how Hermione pressed she'd refused to tell her who it was when giving the beautiful brunette her own good news. She needed no more undo stress though he was sure that he'd be thoroughly dressed down for his silence when they met with Minerva and her deputy, name hitherto also unreleased, on the train in the morning.

He quietly opened the door and walked up behind her, enveloping her in his arms. "Are you ready for tomorrow Mi?" He asked her placing a soft kiss to her wild curls and breathing in the honey and lavender scent that was purely her.

He felt her sigh as her weight fell back into him, a familiar feeling now and he smiled into her hair. "As I'll ever be I suppose, I'm happy we're going home, but, I'm not so sure I'm ready to be away from you."

"Mi, I'm going to be right there, I'll always be right there." He replied softly breathing her in, he knew exactly what she meant, he just couldn't tell her that, there was a reason Minerva was keeping it from her, what it was he didn't know, but he knew he could trust the woman.

"I know, I didn't mean that you wouldn't be, I meant this, us, our quiet bubble, I'll be somewhere else in the castle at night, not the tower, not your arms. Yes I miss everyone, I'll be happy to see all of them again, but, I'll miss coming to you at night. Hell as it is I don't know who I'll be living with this year, I've not the faintest clue who the Head Boy is and Minnie refuses to tell me until I meet them on the train." Her worried voice carried up to him and he repressed a sigh.

He closed his eyes for a moment gathering his thoughts, needing to comfort the woman he'd so easily and inexplicably fallen for. He turned her around to face him gently lifting her face to his with the subtle press of his fingers under her chin, she gave with no resistence, looking deep into the honeyed caramel depths of her eyes. "Everything will be alright, if anyone can get through what this year holds for us its you, I'm never far, you know that, whenever you call I'm there, nobody and nothing else matters, we will always be us." He swept a chaste kiss over her soft lips pulling back to beam down at her.

"You're right, you always know what to say Harry Potter, c'mon, dinner should be ready by now." She smiled up at him pressing her rosy lips to his nose slipping from him and grabbing his hand, he chuckled gladly letting her pull him into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it please, leave a review, let me know what you think. I do love hearing from my readers, remember, harsh, mean or catty reviews won't be tolerated, I will however take constructive criticism.

Love Always,

The Broken


	2. Chapter One: Wait? What!

A/N: Another chapter, only a day later? What, I'll admit the next one sure as heck isn't going up this fast, I only had the prologue and this plus part of the next one pre-typed for you guys, so it may be a bit before you get another one, I had another story (or five honestly I just won't be posting all of them) niggling at the back of my head, and while it may mess up my update/story mojo I might feel inclined to put it on here too.

A super special shout out to my first and so far only reviewer on this story colao. Thank you also to all of the people who have favorited and followed so far. It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying it.

The Broken

* * *

Chapter One: Wait? What?!

"Harry, come on we need to hurry it's nearly 11 she called up the stairs to where she heard him scrambling to gather, Merlin knew what from their room, his messy black hair appeared over the banister and shouted down to her, "Coming, sorry, almost forgot something, got distracted last night, as you well know!"

Her responding giggle only served to validate his claim. He popped back around the corner and back in a flash, easily levitating his trunk down to where she stood in the foyer following quickly behind it smiling down at her as he kissed her soundly, one hand diving into wild mahogany curls the other pressing her small form into his larger one, his tongue met hers in a passionate all consuming dance that neither would ever tire of. He pulled back when he felt himself quickly losing control, he grabbed their bags emerald eyes hooded from the heated exchange. "See you on the platform." He whispered as she stared up at him bemused, he so loved catching her off guard, and her easy, unguarded reactions to him only served to make him want to cause them to happen more often. Her cheeks flushed as she came out of her minor stupor nodding to him, and barely awaiting the pop of his disapparation before following after him.

Hermione appeared next to him not even a second after he landed on Platform 9 3/4 and he smirked as she lightly smacked his arm, "You're a terrible tease Harry Potter." She hissed voice low and seductive.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear a smirk that held delicious promises that had her trembling at the knees his voice a husky timber that sent exquisite shivers down her spine, "You love it though Hermione." Merlin how she loved the sound of her name on his lips.

She smacked his chest and laughed, "Very true, come on there's the whistle." She said as the shrill sound of the scarlet train's whistle rent the air around them popping their private little bubble at last. A quick wave of her wand and Hermione was dragging him behind their levitating trunks towards the Hogwarts Express a smile on his face as he easily fell into step with her as they climbed aboard.

* * *

It felt like old times as they slowly worked their way through the crowd a notice-me-not charm quickly cast by Hermione before they walked into the corridor kept any possibly scrutiny off of them as they searched for an empty compartment, or one of their friends.

They got to the last car without incident stumbling across Neville and Luna halfway down she lifted the charm surrounding them knocking on the door to their compartment before sliding it open a smile on her face as they beamed up at them from their seats. "Harry, Hermione, I wondered when we'd see you guys, saw Ron and Ginny earlier, no idea where they ran off to." Neville said getting to his feet to help them store their trunks in the overhead. Not noticing their stiffened postures at the mention of their respective ex's. "Its exciting to be going back though isn't it, feels like coming ho-" his rant cut off as he noticed the pair exchange a significant look. "What did I say?" He asked brow raised as the two turned to look back at him.

"We, well we actually haven't spoken to Ron or Ginny for a while now," Hermione mumbled her gaze directed at her fidgeting hands in front of her. She felt Harry's hand on center of her back, his thumb rubbing comforting circles. It was a hurdle they knew they'd have to face at some point, sooner or later people were going to notice the missing third of their trio. She glanced up at their long time housemate and friend from under her curls as he quirked a brow as if to say, 'go on.' "We sort of, had a falling out, things, people, feelings, change." She forced out unsure how exactly to explain what happened.

"You and Harry finally realized you loved each other, nothing to be ashamed of guys." Luna's dreamy voice drifted up from her still seated position by the window as the train left London behind. They'd almost forgotten she was there in the tension of the moment.

"Wait? What?! That's what this is about? You guys had to have been the last to figure it out, I'm guessing that's what caused the falling out, their jealousy? Because really, everyone knew you wouldn't work with Ron to be honest Hermione, and Harry, Ginny was obsessed with the idea of you from the word go, while I don't doubt you both loved them in a way, it wasn't love get me?" Neville said shaking his head, when he spotted their looks of shock he couldn't help the laugh that burst forth. "You guys have always been close, you two specifically as a separate entity from the 'Golden Trio'" they all chuckled when he actually used air quotes with the popular media phrase. "Even knowing it was utter tosh nobody was exactly shocked when that stupid beetle wrote that story about you two being in a relationship. Not for the reasons she claimed, but because no matter what you two were always together, no matter who fought with who it was always you two." He smiled at them now holding their gaze with his calm hazel stare, "We support you no matter what."

As if that settled the matter the young man retook his seat next to Luna leaving the spaces across from them for the happy, albeit shocked, couple as they revelled in their friends easy acceptance of their relationship, and worse, that they'd seen it coming. "Thank you Neville, honestly, I just hope everyone is as okay with this as you guys seem to be, lord knows Molly hasn't forgiven us yet, and we likely burned that bridge with Ron and Gin." Harry said running his hand through his permanently messy jet hair, as he always did when he was worried, or thinking about something particularly hard.

* * *

"I'm, sorry but do you have the time?" Luna asked staring out the window, Harry looked to the wristwatch the Weasley Matron had given him when he came of age and his eyes widen for the splittest of seconds before he replied hiding his anxiety over his girlfriend's pending reaction. "Quarter past, hey, um, Mi don't you have to meet Minnie in the Head's compartment like, right now?" He asked standing to help her to her feet. Her panic was instantaneous.

"Merlin, you're right. Oh good Godric I'm going to be late, not a good first impression on my first official day as Head Girl!" She gasped eyes roaming wildly hands patting every pocket to make sure she had everything she needed.

Harry grabbed her shoulders focusing his intense gaze right on her, "Breathe Mi, everything will be fine," he slipped his hand into her front pocket knowing it was where she'd put the gold badge proclaiming her new rank slipping it gently into her hand and kissing her on the forehead. "Come on love, I'll walk with you there, remember, I'm always here."

She visibly calmed as he held her, his whispered promise soothing her as his warm breath ghosted over her face. "Alright." She linked her fingers with his nodding to the pair they shared the compartment with she turned as Harry told them they'd be back soon. Placing the charm back on them as they exited the compartment, the blinds had somehow been drawn to keep out prying eyes when the duo arrived, they headed to the front of the train.

* * *

"They're late, you are sure, Headmistress that the three of them agreed to come back, let alone accept the responsibility you've put on them? I mean after what they've been through, especially with each other." His deep baritone penetrated the silent, empty, enlarged compartment in front of them. He was still coming to terms with his survival, his subsequent pardon, and the offer he'd declined to remain Headmaster accepting instead to serve as Minerva's deputy Head for the moment, let alone that as far as wizarding Britain knew he was an unsung hero in the fight against the darkness, he'd naturally spent the summer in seclusion holed up in his lab avoiding all press, let them publish what they would of him.

"That's the brilliance of it Severus, none of them knows who any of the others are, well besides Potter knowing about Granger, but other than that they haven't a clue. And yes I'm quite certain, just give it a moment." The severe woman in her deep green robes said in an unaffected voice a serene smile on her face. Almost as if she'd sensed him on the other side, the door slid open revealing the first of the new heads for the year. "Welcome Mr. Malfoy, if you'll please take a seat while we wait for the rest of the party, it shouldn't be too long."

The blond haired young wizard who'd just entered the room nodded, staying silent and taking a seat in one of the five plush armchairs arranged around a small table in the center of the space, keeping his head down. A couple of minutes passed the tension in the air thickening as they waited beforea soft knock finally sounded at the door.

The Headmistress stepped swiftly around her Deputy and opened the door to the unsure faces of her (arguably) two favorite lions, "Come in, we've been waiting for you," she said waving them into the room.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow narrowing her eyes over her shoulder as she felt Harry follow her into the room. "Sorry I'm, well apparently we," Another sharp look at her boyfriend behind her, and he had the grace to look properly chastised. "are late, had a bit of trouble navigating the corridors."

McGonagall waved her hand in front of her dismissively brushing off the apology, "Quite alright dears, please sit." She said gesturing for them to preceded her to the remaining armchairs, while signaling for Severus to call for the tea service. "And Miss Granger please don't be upset with Mr. Potter for his silence as in a way he's as in the darks as you at the moment." The tea appeared on the small table the moment they arrived at their seats both Harry and Hermione looking at the woman in confusion. "Tea?" She asked gesturing toward the silver tea service centering the table complete with a tray of biscuits.

"Actually, Miss Granger, your third arrived not long before you and Mr. Potter." Their former Potions Professor said inclining his head to the pair and his godson as he sat in the last chair placing him directly across from two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' as the Prophet had dubbed their particular little gang.

"Wait? What?!" The pair asked simultaneously finally casting their gazes around the magically enlarged space taking in the last member of their party as he sat there quietly, blond head bowed staring into his cup as though he could hide in it.

"Yes, this was debated heavily between the staff. The initial plan, of course had just been to have you, Miss Granger, and you Mr. Malfoy as heads to help, I suppose you could say, reinforce the new changes we plan for the school this year regarding inter house unity and cooperation." The Headmistress began sipping from her tea and carefully selecting a biscuit before she continued. "As you and Mr. Potter championed his case so ardently I didn't foresee it being an issue for long, if at all, knowing you'd both do your best to put aside your differences for the good of the school. However, we were met with resistance from some other members of the staff, most of whom insisted that you, Mr. Potter, would be a better choice due, well, that's what they thought." She caught herself before she mentioned how most of the world viewed the young man she had watched mature with motherly affection. The Deputy Headmaster continued for her, "So we came to a compromise, this year there will be three Head students. Two Head Boys and one Head Girl. If the other prefects and students can see you three working together, after everything that's happened between you, we might be able to help them heal." With that he and the Headmistress leaned back, observing the three young adults sitting before them as they took in and processed the information.

Minerva looked on over the rim of her cup. Potter had slumped back in his seat his face shell-shocked, Granger sat at the edge of her seat elbows on her knees as a look of contemplation and anxiety flashed across her eyes as she pressed her mouth to the tips of her folded hands, face going completely blank in the blink of an eye, something she'd never witnessed happening to anyone other than her Deaputy Head. Mr. Malfoy, to his credit hadn't moved or made a sound throughout the entire interaction still staring at his teacup, face hidden, she couldn't read the young man, she'd have to ask Severus later, he knew his godson well enough he'd see whatever she might be missing in her own observations.

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh Harry sat back up in his seat shaking himself out of his stunned stupor, unconsciously placing his hand on Hermione's back his thumb rubbing soothing circles as he eyed the Professors sitting across from them. "I think you're right, I forgave Draco long ago, I know he had no choice, that has never been a problem. If we can do anything to help we will, and you're right, just working together will help build the way to forgiveness, maybe not at first, and I'm sure there will be conflict at times, 'old habits die hard,' and everything, but we'll get there." He chanced a glance at Malfoy out of his periphery and saw that the blond had pinned his silvery gaze on his, his expression guarded but shocked none the less.

Hermione finally sat up her eyes focused directly on the blond, the steadying warmth of Harry's hand still firmly planted on her back as she spoke, "Whatever happened in the past, is just that, the past, we need to concentrate on moving forward, for a long time I blamed you for so many things, I can't even begin to count, Draco, but I know now, we all of us were really just pawns in a far larger game than any of us had any business being apart of." She looked at the rest of the table with that last statement, "We were all conditioned, to some purpose and that kept us at odds for years, I'm willing to move past that, not only, as has already been stated would it benefit the school, it would bring us closure. A fresh start, I would like to try to be your friend."

* * *

Draco looked around the table at the other four people in the room slowly eyes wide but expression otherwise forced to stay blank. They had to all have gone mad, his godfather included. Echoing the words Potter and Granger had said earlier he whispered, "Wait? What?!" He frowned his face serious, the need to understand what was happening tearing through him as he looked from one side to the other, the professors on one side his classmates on the other. He'd been shocked when they'd plead his case in the first place garnering his pardon, even more so when his godfather had sent him a letter inviting him to come back to school the coming term, and should he accept, he would be Head Boy, but he'd agreed, yey he couldn't in any fashion fathom what was happening around him in this moment.

"How?" He asked unable to really put order to his thoughts, "How can this, any of this be happening, I know damned well I don't deserve any of it, I've just accepted it up until now but, I don't get it, I don't understand, everything I've done to you, said to you, sat back and did nothing to help while you suffered? How?" He spluttered standing abruptly and backing away from the table.

Hermione was the one who rose to calm him, beating Severus by a mere second, "Calm down, please, and just listen, I can't imagine what you're feeling or thinking right now, I know, but please, sit and hear me out." She said her hands raised to show him she meant no harm as she stepped towards him gesturing to the seat he had vacated and backing up to her own as he resumed his place. Severus placed a comforting hand on his godson's knee as the young witch resumed her own seat. "You asked how, after everything, I presume that to mean how can we forgive you?" At his confirming nod she continued, "The answer is simple, if you disregard most of our years at school, which to be honest was more akin to general bullying, when you were faced with a moment that you knew the consequences of your incompliance, knew what you may suffer if it was discovered that you'd done it knowingly, you still did the right thing. You may think the worst of yourself or at the very least expect us to, but as I said, we were all pawns. I'm not saying that there weren't times you didn't act like a right git, nor will I say the same of us, I'm saying, we need to move past it. You deserve the same chances as everyone else to start over, affect change, be better than everyone else may expect."

Her speech halted and she leaned into Harry's side, waiting for his reaction, and for a while he just stared mutely before his expression soften to a sort of resignation. "I still don't understand it, but, I'll try to make this work, I'll try to work with you." He nodded resolutely looking each of them in the eye in turn, from his godfather's inky black, to Potter's emerald green.

* * *

A/N: As always please let me know what you think in a review, they're always welcome. Hope you liked it I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Love you guys so much, you make posting it all worth it.

Love Always,

The Broken


	3. Chapter Two: Changes

A/N: A new chapter, this is not a drill, Hooray! Anyway...I hope you enjoy it thank you for not giving up on me things still might be a bit slow on the update front because life, but I'm getting back into the swing of my writing.

The Broken

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes

The professors leaned back and observed their charges as they worked to resolve the problem, each taking mental notes on every subtle interaction.

"So, should we start over then?" Harry asked a bright smile on his face as he held his hand out to the blond next to him, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." The young man took his hand shaking it firmly, "Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is mine." He replied playing along and turning his attention to the small brunette seated to the other side of Harry, he waited for her to make the first move. She complied with grace extending her own hand palm down, having long ago researched proper wizarding etiquette and likening it to how her grandmother had trained her for many summers in France for her own society functions, Victorian almost in style. "Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He took her hand his lips merely touching the air above her knuckles he replied smoothly affecting years of training to take over for his parents one day, "Charmed I'm sure Miss Granger." A small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

The three burst out laughing the tension in the room finally breaking at their absurd display. _Yes, this should work nicely._ The Headmistress thought as she looked on before clapping her hands and clearing her throat bringing their attention back to her and Severus. "Well we'll leave you three to settle the details, your first prefects meeting is tonight in your common room, you all know where to find it, after dinner, your password is 'Harmony', I expect your notes on the meeting in the morning, we will see you at the feast, enjoy the ride," she said nodding to them and standing to take her leave. The Deputy Headmaster raised as well to follow her out the door nodding his head at the three students still seated there and quickly sweeping out the door Minerva held for him with all of his old flair.

"Oh, I've been taking the news daily, I was smart enough to stay out of the public eye after you guys got me released, but that didn't mean I didn't want to know what was going on." Draco replied to Hermione's question on how he was so up to date on everything that had happened since they'd last seen one another at his trial. "To be honest aside from that article a few weeks ago I was surprised I hadn't seen you guys in it more often."

"What do you mean 'aside from that article a few weeks ago?'" Harry asked his face scrunched in confusion as they finished the tea and biscuits left over from the meeting. Before they returned to their compartments. "We haven't actually taken the paper in months we only really know what other people have told or shown us."

"Oh. That explains a lot. Hold on I think I have a copy of the issue somewhere." He said reaching down for his bag and shuffling through the stack of papers and spare parchment he had in there at the moment. "Writing or reading the paper, or at least pretending to, tends to keep people from bothering you." He said by way of explanation, unsure why he was being so honest with them, other than his resolve to prove their faith in him that he could change, help things change, for the better. "Ah yes here it it is!" He pulled out the edition he was looking for and handed it across the table to them.

There on the front page was a collage of pictures depicting them next to pictures of Ron and Ginny over a headline they definitely hadn't expected to see.

_**Weasley Siblings Reveal Heartbreak as New School Year Draws Closer: Golden Trio Broken by Rita Skeeter**_

_That's right dear readers this reporter sat down with Ronald and Ginevra Weasley yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron to interview them on their return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now headed by esteemed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, still no word yet as to her mysterious Deputy Head, and they revealed a tale of heartbreak that moved me to tears._

_For years Ron Weasley was close confidant and best friend to Wizarding Britain's savior Harry Potter, and noted brains of the trio and war heroine Hermione Granger. They spent their school years nigh on inseparable, dubbed "The Golden Trio", the three were never without one another. But readers, and here's the scandal, this reporter predicted it years ago in the group's fourth year. There were feelings bubbling under the surface for two of them that ended in a blow out between the three and the heartbreak of one and another party, of all people his younger sister, Ginny Weasley._

_One week after their glorious defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named at the school they will all soon be returning to, Hermione Granger broke things of with young Ron running straight to the arms of her lover, that's right readers, Harry Potter, who at the time was in a relationship with his long time best friend's younger sister. How long they had been together? I don't know, but from what the siblings have told me the feelings had been there from the start, even if they hadn't acted on them. (Article on cont. page 2, for a look at the exclusive interview see page 4)._

Harry put the paper down, unable to bring himself to finish the article, or the interview. He knew they were mad at them but he had no idea they could sink so low as to drag them through the mud, especially to _that_ woman. He held a shocked Hermione close to his chest smoothing his hand over her curls as she fought to regain her composure, if he didn't calm her down now she was likely to hunt down and kill, or at least seriously maim, the man they had once called their friend. He'd hoped they might one day fix things between them, but now, Ron had crossed a line, he didn't think they'd ever be able to forgive him this.

"Why wouldn't anyone tell us Harry?" She asked her voice shaking as she spoke into his chest. Whether from rage or holding back tears he couldn't quite tell, likely both. "Neville seemed to really not know why we were upset to hear about them? I just don't understand it."

He ran his fingers through her hair whispering his reply. "I don't know Mi, maybe they thought they were sparing us? I really do not know." He kissed her curls softly holding her until she regained her control. "Thank you for letting us know, its good of you," he said looking up into Malfoy's cool grey eyes.

The other man nodded "I'd have wanted to know if it were me." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, its true then?" He asked tentatively, "Well, not the obvious tripe, but that you two are..." He broke off unable to ask his question casting his gaze to the floor.

"It' okay to ask you know, we aren't ashamed of it. We're happy together, if people can't understand that, well they aren't worth our time." Hermione said looking at the young man across from them, oh he looked much the same physically, but the air around him was different, he was nothing like the boy they knew before everything had gone downhill. " Yes, we're a couple, and well, odd as it sounds it isn't all utter tripe, it just took a long time for us to realize it."

"That's good, I'm really happy for you, after what you were put through, especially at..." He swallowed thickly still avoiding the couples gaze. "Well, you deserve something good, someone good." His face was carefully blank but the duo heard the bare hint of longing in his controlled voice. _How alone he must have been._ Hermione thought, studying his slightly tensed countenance.

She wanted to hang her head, how could he still be so worried about it? "Draco, please, look at me." she placed a small gentle hand on his knee and left it there until he turned his grey gaze to her. "I was completely serious when I said I forgave you. You did what you could that day. I cannot and will not blame you for any of that. With our rivalry in school it wasn't as though I expected you to lay down your life for any of us, and you nearly did, just by not answering them." she held his gaze imploring him to understand, "All you need, is to forgive yourself."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and as always sticking with me, I love you guys I really do, please be sure to leave a review if you're up to it and Happy Reading.

Love Always,

The Broken


End file.
